fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Aikatsu! Rainbow-Colored Miracle
is a fanseries created by AguriiMadoka, which began on July 18, 2014. The fanseries is somewhat based on the Pretty Rhythm and PriPara series, and takes place fifteen years after Aikatsu!'s second season. The series has a second season - Aikatsu! Olympian Miracle. Summary ''Main article: List of Aikatsu! Rainbow-Colored Miracle episodes The story follows two main characters - Nozomi Mizakura, who enrolls into Starlight Academy, and Mai Shirogane, who enrolls into Dream Academy. When she was ten, Nozomi Mizakura was inspired by a performance by top idol unit Lumiere to become an idol. Now thirteen years old, Nozomi is finally eligible to audition for Starlight Academy, a prestigious school that trains girls to become idols. Along with her best friend, Kou Hasukawa, the two take on Starlight Academy's entrance exam and pass, enrolling into the school and beginning their journey into becoming top idols. Meanwhile, Himawari Amazora attempts to convince her best friend, Mai Shirogane, into auditioning into Starlight Academy's rival school, Dream Academy, alongside her. However, being a tomboy, Mai is hesitant, as she feels she isn't feminine enough to be an idol, and has heavy doubts on whether doubts on whether she can pull it off... Terminology - Chained Appeals are when an idol pulls off more than one Special Appeal in rapid succession. The maximum number of Chained Appeals is seven, after which an idol has exerted too much energy to perform an eighth. After an idol has mastered the execution of a seven-Appeal chain, they gain the ability to perform a legendary Special Appeal known as the created by Hana Ibara. Many idols, including Miki Tasogare, strive to be able to pull off the Rainbow-Colored Miracle, but so far, only Ichigo Hoshimiya has accomplished the feat without fail. Nozomi Mizakura, Kou Hasukawa, and Miki Tasogare eventually perform the Appeal in Episode 45, with Nozomi and Miki eventually creating upgraded versions of the Appeal - Nozomi's and Miki's in Episode 49. - The Crystal Appeal is different from a Special Appeal and and a Constellation Appeal, for it lasts throughout the rest of an idol's performance rather than just occurring for a few seconds. The Crystal Appeal causes a pair of individualized wings to appear on the back of an idol, and enables them to tap into their , in which the idol's singing becomes noticeably louder and clearer. Normally, in order to use the Crystal Appeal, an idol must max out the applause meter like a Constellation Appeal. However, some idols, namely, Nozomi Mizakura, who was the first to use a Crystal Appeal, have the ability to use the Appeal whenever they please. - Crystal Feathers is the term used to refer to the wings that appear on an idol's back when they activate the Crystal Appeal. Every idol's Feathers are different, and are often based on an idol's favored brand. For example, Nozomi Mizakura's Feathers are adorned with cherry blossoms. Characters Starlight Academy - An energetic and lively thirteen year old girl whose dream is to become an idol after a performance by the top idol unit Lumiere left a big impression on her. Despite being very passionate, she doesn't have a very good singing voice and isn't too great at dancing, either. She almost butchers her audition into Starlight Academy, but manages to pass after she discovers her ability to use the Crystal Appeal, and proceeds to perform a two-Appeal chain. A Pop type idol, Nozomi's favorite brand is Oriental Wonder, a brand that bases its clothes on Chinese and Japanese culture. Her singing voice is provided by Fuuri from STAR☆ANIS. Her aura is composed of paper lanterns, origami swans, and pink cherry blossoms. Nozomi's basic coord is the Pink Muse Coord. Nozomi receives her first Premium Rare Coord, the in Episode 08. Nozomi receives her second Premium Rare Coord, the in Episode 42. By the end of the first season, Nozomi is able to perform a seven-Appeal chain. Nozomi returns in Olympian Miracle as a third year middle school student. Her new basic coord is the 'Pink Symphonia Coord. - Kou is Nozomi's best friend, who, while extremely kind, is shy and passive, contrasting Nozomi's outgoing and assertive personality. While Kou is very quiet, she has an astonishingly powerful singing voice. A Cute type idol, Kou's favorite brand is Aurora Fantasy, and her singing voice is provided by Eri from STAR☆ANIS. Her aura is composed of lotus flowers and wisps of fairy dust. Kou's basic coord is the Purple Muse Coord. She activates her Crystal Voice in Episode 06. Kou receives her first Premium Rare Coord, the in Episode 08. By the end of the first season, Kou is able to perform a seven-Appeal chain. Kou returns in Olympian Miracle as a third year middle school student. Her new basic coord is the 'Purple Symphonia Coord. - Luna is the adoptive daughter of Mizuki Kanzaki and Mikuru Natsuki. Luna's personality seems to be taken from both her parents - being confident like Mizuki, and amiable and easygoing like Mikuru. Like Mizuki, Luna is already a top idol from the beginning of the series, and following Nozomi's ask for help in improving her singing and dancing, agrees to take on Nozomi as her apprentice of sorts. It was revealed that, before her idol debut, Luna was offered by her mothers to be part of Moonlight Office, but declined and decided to enroll into Starlight Academy, wanting to become a top idol on her own merit. A Sexy type idol, Luna's favorite brand is Love Moonrise, and her singing voice is provided by Mona from STAR☆ANIS. Her aura is composed of drops of purple stardust, white star jewels emanating a cyan light, and hibiscus flowers. Luna's basic coord is the Cyan Muse Coord. Luna receives her first Premium Rare Coord, the in Episode 08. By the end of the first season, Luna is able to perform a six-Appeal chain. Luna returns in Olympian Miracle as a first year high school student. Her new basic coord is the 'Cyan Symphonia Coord. - A cold and aloof fourteen year old idol whose goal is to perform the Rainbow-Colored Miracle. She's very hard-working, and openly dislikes Luna Kanzaki, who she believes to lack diligence and to be riding her mother's coattails. Miki also becomes jealous of Nozomi's ability to use a Crystal Appeal and holds disdain towards her, although Nozomi admires Miki and her dedication to her idol activities. A Cool type idol, Miki's favorite brand is Loli Gothic, and her singing voice is provided by Yuna from STAR☆ANIS. Her aura is composed of blue roses and small black parasols floating down from above. Miki's basic coord is the Blue Muse Coord. She activates her Crystal Voice in Episode 14. Miki redeives her first Premium Rare Coord, the in Episode 15. In Episode 49, Miki is crowned the Rhapsody Queen. By the end of the first season, Miki is able to perform a seven-Appeal chain. Miki returns in Olympian Miracle as a third year middle school student. Her new basic coord is the 'Blue Symphonia Coord. - Her personality is similar to Nozomi's, being very exuberant, upbeat, and somewhat airheaded, and tends to act like a cat, ending her sentences with "~nya". However, this is only a character of hers. Her true self is quite bold and aggressive, and hates losing. A Pop type idol, Kokoro's favorite brand is Happy Rainbow, and her singing voice is provided by Eri from STAR☆ANIS. Her aura is composed of lollipops, cupcakes and black licorice. Kokoro's basic coord is the Apricot Muse Coord. Kokoro receives her first Premium Rare Coord, the in Episode 30. She activates her Crystal Voice in the same episode. By the end of the first season, Kokoro is able to perform a four-Appeal chain. Kokoro returns in Olympian Miracle as a second year middle school student. Her new basic coord is the 'Apricot Symphonia Coord. Dream Academy - An athletic, cheerful, and tomboyish thirteen year old who enrolls into Dream Academy. She is hesitant to become an idol, as she feels that she isn't feminine enough for it. Only when she performs wearing Angely Sugar clothing does Mai start to feel more confident in her femininity. A Cool type idol, Mai's favorite brand is Hip Hop Sensation, a hip hop and urban fashion-themed brand, and her singing voice is provided by Waka from STAR☆ANIS. Her aura is composed of colorful treble clefs, and surrounding her are two golden chains. Mai's basic coord is the Orange Beat Coord. She activates her Crystal Voice in Episode 04. Mai receives her first Premium Rare Coord, the in Episode 12. By the end of the first season, Mai is able to perform a five-Appeal chain. Mai returns in Olympian Miracle as a third year middle school student. Her new basic coord is the 'Orange Melodia Coord. - Mai's playful and jaunty best friend, who convinces Mai to audition into Dream Academy with her. Although mischievous, Himawari is extremely supportive and loyal, believing in Mai's capabilities as an idol despite her doubts in her femininity and offering not to go to Dream Academy if Mai doesn't get in with her. A Pop type idol, Himawari's favorite brand is Magical Toy and her singing voice is provided by Remi from STAR☆ANIS. Her aura is composed of Jack-in-the-boxes and carousel animals moving around her. Himawari's basic coord is the Yellow Beat Coord. She activates her Crystal Voice in Episode 07. Himawari receives her first Premium Rare Coord, the in Episode 24. By the end of the first season, Himawari is able to perform a five-Appeal chain. Himawari returns in Olympian Miracle as a third year middle school student. Her new basic coord is the 'Yellow Melodia Coord. - A sweet, gentle, soft-spoken thirteen year old girl with a high aptitude for fashion, which leads Honoka to create her own brand, under the suggestion of Headmistress Kii Saegusa. Honoka initially struggled with finding a concept for her brand, but eventually overcame her creative block and launched Ribbon Paradise, a brand based on princess lolita style, in honor of her deceased older sister, who would often wear princess lolita clothing. A Cute type idol, Honoka's singing voice is provided by Ruka from STAR☆ANIS. Her aura is composed of pink teddy bears and red and white polka-dot bow ribbons. Honoka's basic coord is the Green Beat Coord. Honoka makes for herself her first Premium Rare Coord, the in Episode 19. She activates her Crystal Voice in the same episode. By the end of the first season, Honoka is able to perform a five-Appeal chain. Honoka returns in Olympian Miracle as a third year middle school student. Her new basic coord is the 'Green Melodia Coord. - Asuna's personality can be described as that of a tsundere. She has a hard time showing her true emotions to others, while also being quite stubborn. Asuna has a very beautiful singing voice, of similar quality to a regular idol's Crystal Voice and says that she came from a very musically-oriented family (her father was a violin player and her mother was a pianist). She apparently has a very strong idol aura, as Mai wished to recruit her for Dream Academy when they first met. Asuna's initial dream, however, is to be a doctor, as she wishes to have the power to save people's lives following the death of her mother, who succumbed to cancer two years prior. A Cool type idol, Asuna's favorite brand is Swing Rock and her singing voice is provided by Risuko from STAR☆ANIS. Her aura is composed of a rainbow-gradient piano keyboard circling around her and musical notes. Asuna's basic coord is the Red Beat Coord. Asuna receives her first Premium Rare, the in Episode 32. She activates her Crystal Voice in the same episode. By the end of the first season, Asuna is able to perform a five-Appeal chain. Asuna returns in Olympian Miracle as a second year middle school student. Her new basic coord is the 'Red Melodia Coord. Moonlight Office - A poised and mature fourteen year old girl, and a member of the top idol unit, Lumiere. While she speaks very politely, though to Nozomi, she gives off an intimidating vibe. A Sexy type idol, Alice's favorite brand is Spicy Ageha and her singing voice is provided by Risuko from STAR☆ANIS. Her aura is composed of red-violet butterfly jewels with golden filigree and a mass of golden sparkles. As Alice isn't an idol student, she lacks a basic coord, and mostly performs in her unit coord, . She activates her Crystal Voice in Episode 23. Alice receives her first Premium Rare, the in Episode 47. By the end of the first season, Alice is able to perform a six-Appeal chain. - An honest, straightforward, and serious fourteen year old girl, and a member of the top idol unit, Lumiere. A Cool type idol, Serena's favorite brand is Futuring Girl and her singing voice is provided by Remi from STAR☆ANIS. Her aura is composed of small blue planets and blue shooting stars and a mass of silver sparkles. As Serena isn't an idol student, she lacks a basic coord, and mostly performs in her unit coord, . She activates her Crystal Voice in Episode 20. Serena receives her first Premium Rare, the . By the end of the first season, Serena is able to perform a six-Appeal chain. Supporting Characters - The headmistress of Starlight Academy, replacing Orihime Mitsuishi. - The headmistress of Dream Academy, replacing Tiara Yumesaki. - The best friend of Headmistress Aoi and the owner of Nandemo Bento, having inherited the shop from her mother Ringo Hoshimiya. Ichigo eventually married the lead vocalist of the band More Than True, Naoto Suzukawa, becoming the sister-in-law of former DreAca headmistress Tiara Yumesaki. Ichigo was the first idol to be able to perform the Rainbow-Colored Miracle. - The husband of Ichigo Hoshimiya and vocalist of the band More Than True. - The six year old daughter of Naoto and Ichigo. - The best friend of Aoi and Ichigo and top designer of Spicy Ageha, replacing Anna Tachibana. Music Opening and Ending Themes Insert Songs Insert Song Single 1 - Starlight Magic The first single of audition songs from Aikatsu! Rainbow-Colored Miracle. The single contains 3 tracks performed by Fuuri, Eri, Waka, Remi, and Mona from STAR☆ANIS. The single's cover is of Luna Kanzaki, Alice Miyama and Serena Kasumino showered with multi-colored spotlights. Mini Album 1 - Dream Power The first mini album of audition songs from Aikatsu! Rainbow-Colored Miracle. The single contains 8 tracks performed by Fuuri, Waka, Remi, Ruka, Eri, Mona, and Yuna from STARANIS. The single's cover is of Mai Shirogane, Himawari Amazora, and Honoka Amai in the Dream Academy courtyard. Mini Album 2 - Moonlight Daze The second mini album of audition songs from Aikatsu! Rainbow-Colored Miracle. The single contains 8 tracks performed by STAR☆ANIS. The single's cover is of Asuna Myoujou and Kokoro Harukaze in front of Starlight Academy's Masquerade statue. Mini Album 3 - Idol Rhapsody The third mini album of audition songs from Aikatsu! Rainbow-Colored Miracle. The single contains 8 tracks performed by STAR☆ANIS. The single's cover is of Miki Tasogare, Nozomi Mizakura, and Kou Hasukawa performing the Rainbow-Colored Miracle. DCD Collections Part One *'Episodes:' 01-08 *'Featured Brands:' Angely Sugar (Cute), Aurora Fantasy (Cute), Oriental Wonder (Pop), Love Moonrise (Sexy) *'Premium Rare Dresses:' Cherry Blossom Blizzard Coord (Nozomi), Marchen Princess Coord (Kou), Moon Goddess Coord (Luna) Part Two *'Episodes:' 09-16 *'Featured Brands:' Hip Hop Sensation (Cool), Magical Toy (Pop), Loli Gothic (Cool), Angely Sugar (Cute), Aurora Fantasy (Cute), Oriental Wonder (Pop), Love Moonrise (Sexy) *'Premium Rare Dresses:' Graffiti Splash Coord (Mai), Elegant Gothic Coord (Miki) Part Three *'Episodes:' 17-24 *'Featured Brands:' Ribbon Paradise (Cute), Hip Hop Sensation (Cool), Magical Toy (Pop), Loli Gothic (Cool), Aurora Fantasy (Cute), Oriental Wonder (Pop), Love Moonrise (Sexy) *'Premium Rare Dresses: Royal Frill Coord (Honoka), Fire Flower Coord (Himawari) Part Four *'Episodes: '''25-32 *'Featured Brands: 'Happy Rainbow (Pop), Swing Rock (Cool), Ribbon Paradise (Cute), Hip Hop Sensation (Cool), Magical Toy (Pop), Aurora Fantasy (Cute), Love Moonrise (Sexy) *'Premium Rare Dresses: 'Candy Suite Heart Coord (Kokoro), Gorgeous Harmony Coord (Asuna) Part Five *'Episodes: '33-41 *'Featured Brands: 'Happy Rainbow (Pop), Swing Rock (Cool), Ribbon Paradise (Cute), Angely Sugar (Cute), Loli Gothic (Cool), Oriental Wonder (Pop), Love Moonrise (Sexy) *'Premium Rare Dresses: 'Legenday Fenghuang Coord (Nozomi) Part Six *'Episodes: '42-50 *'Featured Brands: 'Spicy Ageha (Sexy), Futuring Girl (Cool), Love Moonrise (Sexy), Hip Hop Sensation (Cool), Angely Sugar (Cute), Ribbon Paradise (Cute), Happy Rainbow (Pop), Oriental Wonder (Pop) *'Premium Rare Dresses: Aurora Chrysalis Coord (Alice), Spiral Galaxy Coord (Serena) Trivia *The main spokesperson of Happy Rainbow (Kokoro Harukaze) was originally meant to debut in Olympian Miracle, but debuted in Rainbow-Colored Miracle so that Nozomi, being the protagonist, would become the only main character who received two Premium Rare dresses. Gallery Cooltext1657396209.png|Series logo Category:Fan series Category:Aikatsu! Rainbow-Colored Miracle